Capy 7 story : Kumiko's Zombie Adventure
by keithallen
Summary: Kumiko gets pulled into a zombie world and acts with all her good taste and grace (Cough) as she tried to help those still alive. No, I don't really have a genre, you can pick one.


Kumiko's zombie adventure.

Kumiko landed face first on the ground. Cursing, she got up and looked around then let out a cry of "Not again!"

The landscape around her was unfamiliar. Totally unfamiliar. She was in a field of tall grass, no buildings in sight. Seeing a road to one side, she brought out her wings and flew over to it. The road was dirt with a line of grass down the middle. "Damn it!" she cursed.

She had no idea how she had gotten here. There were no thoughtless witches making a portal on the floor she stepped into, no cat girls who called her name to bring her to them. Noting but her living room she'd been cleaning in. Worse yet, Liz's baby was unattended now in her crib and Muki was in her room while she was standing on this stupid road in her cleaning clothes, a loose gray shirt, an older knee length skirt and a pair of house slippers.

Tightening her fists, she called to the sky, "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!"

Of course there was no answer, but she was sure that someplace, someone was laughing his ass off. She so wanted to stick one of her long fingernails straight up whowver did this's ass and twirl it around!

Kumiko, the daughter of Kurumu, was married and had a baby. Her little girl was only a year old, Liz's baby Kassie was only a few months old. Both her husband Frank and her sister-wife Liz worked. She chose to stay home and take care of the house. She liked making meals and doting over children. Yes, she was succubus. She had also found her Destined Ones and wanted to take care of them. A happy home maker, she was beginning to hate these people who suddenly put her someplace else.

A far off scream got her attention. Focusing on the direction Kumiko took to the air again and flew towards the sound. She came to a farm house with a bunch of ragged, bloody people around it.

Zombies. Another scream came from inside. Either zombies had gotten out of the monster world, or humans had gotten in. Either way, this was bad news. Flying over the zombies, she yelled, "Hay! Knock it off!"

A few zombies looked up and her and moaned out at her, swiping at the air. Angry they were ignoring her, Kumiko landed behind the house and yelled, "Hey, you dead fuckers! Get out of here!"

The pack trying to break down the door turned and ran at her in their clumsy gait.

"Wanna play like that, huh?" she asked. Kumiko tucked in her wings and brought her nails out. The zombies tried to mob on her. With fast slashes and moves, Kumiko split their skulls in rapid succession. More came around the sides of the house. She raced at one group and ripped their heads up, then raced around behind the other group and killed all of them.

Now covered in bits of gore. Kumiko walked around to the front, flinging bit of zombie off her and grumbling, "First I get dropped here, then these stupid things want to have me for lunch. This IS NOT a good day! I catch the one who brought me here and they are not going to be happy!"

Walking up the drive, she heard a voice behind her. "Hey, miss, you killed all of them Walkers?"

She turned to see and old man carrying a shotgun he wasn't quite pointing at her. He'd also spoken English.

"Where am I?" Kumiko called back to him.

"You're in Little River," he said and peeking out to the sides, then stepped onto the porch.

"That tells me nothing," Kumiko said with a flail of her arms. "How about something more general. What continent is this?"

The man lowered his gun and asked, "You don't know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I did," Kumiko said, walked back so she didn't have to talk so loud.

A younger girl peaked out from behind the man. He said, "You're in the US. This is Kansas."

"KANSAS!" Kumiko wailed. She ran off a few curses in Japanese and stomped a foot. At least she was someplace she knew about. "Fine!" she spat, "Can I use your phone, please?"

"It don't work. Nothing works," the man explained. "How'd you kill all those Walkers? You don't even have a weapon."

Kumiko frowned at him. "To those who piss me off, I AM a weapon. Look, I just want to go home. Do you have a flat wooden surface I can use?"

"Yeah. Floor, some chairs and tables. What are you going to do?" he asked eyeing her.

"Call my husband. If the phone don't work, my magic still does … I hope," Kumiko said in a huff.

"Magic?" the man asked. "Ain't no such thing!"

Kumiko frowned at him. "Got a stool?" she asked.

"Can you use this barrel here?" he asked, indicting a water barrel.

"It has to be a flat, horizontal surface that is unbroken," Kumiko explained.

"We got one," The ragged dark haired girl behind the man said. Kumiko guess the girl was in her early teens. She was also dirty and her clothes had not been cleaned in a while.

"Daisy, we can't let strangers in the house!" the man snapped.

"Fine, I'll find something outside," Kumiko told him. Looking at the porch, she couldn't find anything that was wider than a few inches. Even the steps were cracked. While she searched, the girl ducked inside. She came out holding a short stool.

"Will this do?" the girl asked, holding it up.

Kumiko went over and saw the seat was smooth and undamaged. "Yes, that will be fine, thank you, Daisy," she said, smiling at the girl.

The old man did allow Kumiko up on the porch. She sat on a bench and drew out a nail to start carving a magic circle on the stool.

"Wow, your fingernail is really long!' Daisy said, watching her intently.

"Yes, they are."

"What are you doing?" Daisy asked.

Kumiko explained as she drew. "This is a magic circle. It's the focal point of magic. See, when I cast, I cast into the circle. The energy goes into it, and it does what I want. In this case, it's so my husband can her my voice no matter where he is, and I will hear him."

"Kinda like a magic telephone!" Daisy said.

"Yes, that is exactly what it does," Kumiko agreed.

The man and Daisy watched intently as Kumiko scratched out her magic circle and added the glyphs. When she had it done, she cast her spell then called, "Frank?"

"Yes hon?"

The man and Daisy moved back a bit in surprise when the stool spoke back.

"I'm in a fix here. I got transported to Kansas, a place called Little River. I hate to ask this but, could you come get me?"

"OK, how did you get there?"

"I don't know!" Kumiko complained. "I was cleaning the living room, then suddenly fell on my face and ended up in a field!" she said making flailing gestures. Little Kassie is in the house with Muki, and I can't get to them! I'm stuck here Frank."

With a huff, the stool said, "Ok, Calm down. I'll contact Liz and make sure the kids are all right. Dad has some people in the US. I'll call him and see if he can get someone to retrieve you."

"Thanks." Looking at the old man and the girl, she added, "Frank, these people here don't look the best, can you get them to bring some supplies too?"

"I'll see what I can do. Be careful. Call me back in a few hours and I'll give you an update."

"Thanks sweetie," Kumiko said and dispelled the magic.

"That was Japanese wasn't it?" Daisy asked.

Kumiko cast her a brief smile and said, "That's right. I'm from Japan." To the man, she said, "I'm going to go take a look around so I can help guide Frank's friends to come get me. Is it possible for me to stay the night here?"

"You… you can do witchcraft?" he asked nervously.

"Well, yeah, I did go to the Witch College, and my Mamas did teach me." Kumiko explained.

"Dad, she did save us from those Walkers," Daisy reminded him.

The man nodded. "So long as you don't do any of those spells against us, I guess it's OK. And be real careful out there. If you see any Walkers' don't lead them back here."

"These things you call walkers, we call them zombies," Kumiko told him. "Don't worry, I'm much faster than they are." Kumiko then walked to the edge of the porch, spread he wings and tail then with a jump, she flapped away up into the sky.

Daisy watched her go, then went over to the stool. She knocked on it and asked, "Is anyone there?"

.

It as farmland in all directions. Kumiko had to fly a while before she even saw a town. Gliding down she noticed movement on the road Two adults, a man and a woman were running as fast as they could with their children. Not far behind them were a pack of zombies.

"Awww, hell," Kumiko grumbled. She glided down behind the zombies and extended her nails. Slowing as she approached them from behind, she swiped at heads, spitting them open as fast as possible. When she was in front of them she rose up and circled around to come at them again. The few left standing moaned at her. She zipped behind them then came down on them and killed the rest.

Banking towards the couple and their kids, she saw they stopped to stare at her, then the man yelled, "Run!" They kept running away from her.

Right, like they could run faster than she could fly. Bakas. Kumiko had to smirk the woman was kind of plump, all of her wiggled as she ran.

Flying up so she just was over top of them, Kumiko asked, "Why are you running, I killed them all."

The man gaped up at her and tripped, which took the boy down too. The fat woman screamed and tried to run to the side and fell in the ditch. The girl dropped to curl up into a ball on the road. Kumiko landed and tended to the boy who was crying.

"It's fine, you're safe, did you hurt yourself?" she asked as she helped him up.

The boy sniffled and asked, "You're not going to eat me?"

Kumiko laughed. "No, I'm not going to eat you." She then noted the man was holding his head. "Stay still, I'll look at you in a moment," she told him, then checked on the woman in the ditch. Upon coming up to her, the woman screamed. With a huff, Kumiko hauled her up and out. "Are you hurt?" she asked as he checked the woman over.

"What are you!" the woman cried, gaping at her.

"Details once I make sure none of you are hurt," Kumiko told her, then said, "Get your daughter up."

Going back over to the man as the woman coaxed her daughter to her feet, Kumiko saw he'd given himself a goose egg when he hit his head in the road. Minor healing magic. When she tried to put a hand on his head, he struggled and rolled off to the side.

"Wimp," Kumiko grumbled. She zipped behind him and clapped a hand to his hard with a bark of, "Stay still!"

Petrified in fear, he didn't move. Kumiko healed his goose egg and let him go. Walking back over to the woman, she asked, "Is she all right?"

The woman pulled her children to her and asked, "What are you?"

The girl looked fine, just a little frightened by her wide eyes, so Kumiko said, "I'm Kumiko Yeager, a Succubus. Who are you?"

The man became brave enough to ask, "What the heck is A suck… whatever you said."

"Oh, I know Dad!" the boy said eagerly. "They are explained in my Dungeons and Dragons game! A succubus is a winged female demon who rules the lower demons by wit and threat. They are often concubines to the most powerful demons, and can do all kinds of things like Charm people, do some magical spells, teleport at will, they are very intelligent and … really cool! I never though I'd ever see a real one!"

"huh?" Kumiko asked.

"Son, demons aren't real," the father said.

"Are too, she's standing right there!" the boy cried as he pointed at her.

The father looked back down the road, then at Kumiko. "You killed them?"

"Yes, they were about to eat you. I'll let them next time if you want," Kumiko told him with a shrug. "So, who are you again?"

"Chuck Longacre, this is my wife, Crystal, son Pete and daughter Penny," he said, motioning to his family. Sheepishly, he added, "Thank you for saving us."

Scanning around, Kumiko said, "You're welcome, but you should go. More are coming." She folded her wings in and started walking away from the town.

"Miss Succubus, where did you come from?" Pete asked gazing up at her.

"Japan. My family lives there. My Name is Kumiko. Where do you live?" she asked.

"We lived back in Hollow Grove, but those things that look like people were chasing others down and eating them. We ran away," Pete said.

"It's like the world has gone crazy," Chuck said. "It's like people are getting some kind of …. rabies and attacking everyone else! A neighbor of ours got bit by one but survived, the next day, he killed his own family!"

"Zombies," Kumiko explained. "They carry a yokai form of rabies, yes. But you don't have to survive an attack to get back up and attack others after you're infected. See, the sickness infects you and kills off the thinking part of your brain, but the yokai keeps the body alive and hungry for flesh. They don't see that well, but they can hear sounds very far away, so screaming and other loud noises attracts them. If they get close, they can smell you too."

"You mean, they're … dead?" Crystal asked weakly.

"Most of them are. I've only met one who was dead, yet still had her senses," Kumiko told her.

"But, you killed them," Crystal pointed out.

Kumiko tapped her head and said, "The only way to kill them is to destroy their brain. A hard crack in the head to split their skull, a jab through an eye to hit their brain, even a gunshot to their head. I don't recommend using a gun though, the noise would attract more."

"See Dad," Pete said happily, "Succubi are really smart!"

Kumiko smile at him. "I like this boy," she said.

"If you're demon, then you're evil," Crystal stated.

Kumiko frowned at her. "Am not!" she said haughtily. "Do you see me trying to take chunks out of you?"

"No, you kiss them!" Pete said. "By kissing, a Succubus steals your very soul and makes you her slave!" he stated.

Kumiko frowned at him. "WHAT have you been reading?" she asked.

"You don't steal people's souls?" he asked.

"No, I can make them my slaves, but I don't want any slaves," Kumiko told him. "I just want to go home."

"To the abyss?" he asked.

"No!" Kumiko cried. Hands on her hips, she frowned at him and asked, "Who's been telling you these things?"

"It's in the Monster Manual," Pete told her.

Kumiko raised an eyebrow and asked, "There's a manual on monsters?"

"Yes, I got the original AND the second version. It has all kinds of neat monsters in it," Pete said proudly.

"Well, your monster manual isn't right," Kumiko said. "I don't live in the Abyss, I live with my family in Japan."

"There's a whole family of Succubi in Japan?" Pete asked.

Kumiko rolled her eyes. "OK, yes, I have a sister, Kaiyo, my mother is Kurumu. My husband is human and my sister-wife is a vampire. We each have one child, who right now are at home alone because somehow, I got sucked into THIS crazy place!"

"Is your Dad an Incubus?" Pete asked.

"No, he's a vampire," Kurumu said.

"So Japan is full of Succubi and vampires, that's what you're saying?" Crystal asked.

"No, they are all over the world. My Aunt Chade runs a gentlemen's club in Las Vegas," Kumiko said, then with a huff added, "And that is still a long way to fly." Kumiko then put a finger to her lip and said, "I suppose I could try to call her."

"A demon runs a club in Las Vegas?" Chuck asked in surprise.

Kumiko eyed him and asked, "Just who do you think many of those strip girls and prostitutes are? We do thrive on lust, so that's a perfect job for our kind. If I hadn't found my Destine One, I might have well ended up there."

"You Destined One, what is that?' Pete asked eagerly.

"Frank Yeager. You see Pete, for each of us, there is one man out there someplace that is perfectly suited for each of us. All we have to do is find him. Many never find their Destined One. I was lucky and found mine when I was chained to the floor in a basement."

"OK, I have to know HOW you ended up chained to the floor in a basement," Crystal said.

Kumiko pointed a finger at the kids and said, "Never go to Disneyland! They knock you out and kidnap you, and you end up chained to the floor in Alaska, and they want to do bad things to you!"

Pete shied back, Penny hid behind her mother.

"You're telling me Disneyland abducts people?" Crystal asked in disbelief.

"They do!" Kumiko stated. "Frank and Liz got me out of there."

"The vampires," Crystal stated.

"No, I told you, Frank is human, Liz is a vampire."

"I don't believe a word you say," Crystal stated. "If you're a demon, then you lie!"

"Actually, Mom, if a demon lies, they loose all their powers, so they can't lie," Pete said.

Kumiko shook her head and grumbled, "I'm beginning to think those zombies should have eaten you."

"Where are you taking us?" Chuck asked.

Kumiko eyed him and noticed he was taking glances at her chest. Right, she'd been cleaning, no bra so she was sporting pokies. Pete was noticing also. "I'm not taking you anywhere. Where were you going?" she asked.

"We were just running, trying to stay alive," Check said. "Our home, our town, it's full of those things, we can go back there."

Kumiko stopped and asked, "You didn't bring anything with you, did you?"

"No. It's not like we planned to flee for our lives," Chuck stated.

Letting out a breath, Kumiko said, "Ho-kay, I'll get you someplace safe, then go see if I can at least find some food for you." As she thought about that, here on open plain with nothing in sight for miles, there was no 'safe place' for them. The only shelter she knew about was the house with the old man and the girl. She looked at each of them. There was no way she was carrying all of them there at once.

"Guys? Here's the situation," Kumiko told them. "The only place I know that might be safe is a ways from here, and walking is too slow to get there before night time. I'm going to need to fly you there. I can take both kids at once, but only one adult at a time. After I get you there, I will go back to your town for some food."

Chuck shifted nervously. Crystal flatly said, "You are not going to cart my children off by themselves!"

Pete bounced in place and piped up with, "Yes! I wanna fly!"

"We will walk," Crystal stated.

"But, Mom!" Pete cried.

"You hush!"

"Bakas," Kumiko grumbled. She pointed down the road and said, "Keep going that way. There's an intersection about two kilometers up, take the road to the right. Another few kilometers is a house. I'll be taking some supplies there. Stay quiet and keep your eyes open, those zombies could be anywhere."

"Can I come too?" Pete begged.

Crystal grabbed his hand. "You are not going with that thing!"

Kumiko scowled at the woman. "Careful you don't get eaten," she said, then spread her wings and vaulted into the air and flew off towards town.

"COME BACK!" Penny screamed, and got yelled at by her mother.

With the noise they were making, Kumiko didn't think they would still be alive after she got some supplies in town.

.

Kumiko circled the town watching. She identified the grocery store with it's broken out windows, and a hardware store. On the streets below, zombies roamed here and there. To go in and go shopping, she'd need to get the zombies out away from the store. She also noticed the church had a bell tower with a real bell in it.

Kumiko had an idea. Flying lower over the houses, she saw a hoe in a garden. She flew down an snapped it up. She then flew to the church bell tower, and beat on the bell with the hoe as she yelled, "DINNER! SEXY, TASTY THIGH MEAT, COME AND GET IT!"

Zombies all through town came to her call as she beat on the bell, making it ring.

"NICE SOFT AND TASTY BREAST AND BUTT MEAT, ALL YOU CAN EAT, COME AND GET IT!"

Kumiko smiled, her idea was working great! It looked like every Zombie in town was headed this way! She watched as zombies flowed down the streets from every direction, all coming to the church.

She went to hit the bell again and thumped into something soft. She turned to see a wide eyed man in a black robe staring at her in horror as he gripped her hoe to his chest. "What are you doing!" he cried.

Oops.

Kumiko blushed and offered him a tiny smile. "I didn't think anyone was here," she said meekly.

"My church is full of people!" he cried, "You are leading those things right to us!"

"Ahh, sorry," Kumiko said weakly. "I think you better reinforce the doors … quickly."

"Begone, you evil thing!" he roared at her.

"I said I was sorry!" Kumiko said. She jerked her hoe free and flew off. Looking around for something else to beat on to draw the zombies away from the church, she landed on the steel roof of a warehouse. She beat the roof as she yelled, "MY MISTAKE! DINNER IS THIS WAY!"

Luckily, zombies were stupid. The mass turned and came at her, yelling and banging on the roof. As the mass closed on the warehouse, she flew to an other on the edge of town and beat on that one as she called out loudly, ""PRIME MEAT HERE! BEAUTIFUL FLAT AND JUICY BELLY! NO CHARGE! COME TO MY FREE BUFFET! COME MUNCH ON ME"

When the mass was banging on this warehouse to get in, Kumiko noted the town looked empty of zombies, even around the church. She dropped her hoe and quickly flew back to the grocery store.

A low fly in front of the store showed nothing moving inside. Landing, she went in and got herself a grocery cart. There was debris and chunks of people all over the floor. Kumiko had to pull her cart from the front as she kicked pieces out of the way so she could get through.

Thinking about the weekly load of food, she got the normal veggies, but the meat counter was torn up. Bits of package and wrapping were all over the floor. The frozen section was melting also with no power. She did find canned meat and veggies, the pasta was intact as was cans of sauce, and a few bags of flour. The snack isle was intact, Ya-hoo!

Kumiko filler her cart to overflowing. Coming back out she realized something. How was she going to get this all the way back to that house?

Cars were everywhere. One was plowed into the clothing store next door. Looking at the cars in the lot, she saw a black SUV with the driver door open. Pulling her cart over to it, she saw blood on the seat and on the ground outside. There were also keys in the ignition.

GREAT!

Kumiko opened the back and loaded the food in. Not wanting to sit in blood, she saw another car nearby had seat covers. This one was locked, but clean on the inside. She punched the window out. The car alarm began wailing. Oh hell!

Reaching in she grabbed the seat cover and found it was tied in place. She yanked and tore it free. Going over to the SUV as the car alarm tortured her ears, she put the cover on the seat, got in and drove over to the hardware store. Knowing her time was limited, Kumiko raced inside and searched. She grabbed up some axes and all three brush clearing machetes. Running back out, then threw these in the back seat. Zombies were coming up the street. Kumiko drove out of town, waving to them as she left.

.

"I can't walk any more," Crystal whined and sat down on the road.

Check held his hand out. "Hon you have to get up, we have to keep going," he coaxed.

"We should have gone with Kumiko," Pete complained. "Succubi are powerful monsters. She'd protect us."

Crystal frowned at him. "That was an evil demon! You don't want anything to do with her!"

"If she was evil, then why did she save us?" Penny asked.

"Forget her! Demons will only trick you into doing bad things," Crystal stated.

"Not if you make a pact. Once a pack is made demons have to follow it," Pete stated.

"OH, just shut up Pete!" Crystal snapped.

"Hon, we have to keep going," Chuck stated firmly.

"Is she comes back, I'll make a pact with her to save all of us!" Pete stated.

Frustrated at his wife, Chuck looked up to see a dust cloud coming their way. Happy to see a car, he said, "Hey, someone's coming, out of the road." He shoed his kids to the side of the road. Crystal butt scooted over to the side.

The black SUV came up and stopped beside them. Kumiko lowered the passenger side window and asked, "Want a ride?"

"YES!" Pete yelled happily. He quickly climbed in the back seat.

Kimiko had Pete put the axes and machetes in the back with the groceries while Chuck got Crystal up and into the back seat with the kids. He took the passenger side seat in front. Pete pulled himself up to drop his chin over the back of Kumiko's chair.

"You can drive too?" he asked.

"It's not hard," Kumiko told him. "That pedal makes you go that one stops you and this wheel is what you use to turn. Pull this lever and you go. It does beep a lot though, which is irritating."

Pete chuckled and said, "You have to fasten your seat belt."

"Seat belt?" Kumiko asked.

Pete reached over and pushed the seat belt out so she could see it. "This, click the buckle into the one in the right, here," he instructed.

Chuck helped Kumiko get buckled in. Kumiko started out, engine whining. "Umm, Kumiko, see that little Indicator, there." Chuck said. "Put it on 'D'."

Kumiko did. There was a thump, and the engine got much quieter. "Thanks!" she beamed. Pete laughed.

Kumiko drove back to the house with the dead zombies lying around outside. She stopped in the driveway with only a short skid of the tires. Chuck made sure she put it in 'park' She turned the key off and left it in the ignition when she got out. He took the keys.

The old man came out on the porch with his shotgun.

"I brought food, and a few homeless people," Kumiko said, and opened to the tailgate.

"Why bring them here?" the old man asked.

Kumiko peeked out around the side of the car and said, "They need a place to stay, and this is the only one around."

"This is MY house!" The old man stated.

Kumiko let out a huff. She walked over to him and cast her charm on him, "Sir," she said in a smooth hypnotic tone, "They have no where to go. Please, for me, let them stay here, their lives depend upon it."

The old man's face glazed over. "Yes, for you, you lovely creature, they can stay here as long as they want. You will stay with us, won't you? What can I do to help?"

Chuck noted the rapid shift in the man's attitude. Beside him Pete whispered, "She Charmed him. He'll do whatever she says."

"She can do that?"

"Yeah, that's one of her powers."

Kumiko pointed to the porch and said, "I am going to call my husband again. Could you show these people where to put the food?"

"Yes, right away," the old man agreed. He handed her his shotgun and said, "Come on folks, I'll show you the kitchen and pantry."

Kumiko went up on the porch and leaned the shotgun against the wall and sat in front of her stool. Casting her spell, she asked, "Frank?"

"I'm here, hon," the stool replied. "I got Jade here, Liz is with the kids, they are fine."

"Good," Kumiko said in a breath. Can Jade find me?"

"No," the stool said in a huff. "That medallion Yukari had to recall you is gone. Jade is now trying to trace your communication spell back to the source. Kumiko, you're in another dimension, so coming to get you is going to require a portal. Jade is looking for you. Keep your spell active, it's the only way she has to find you."

"At least I can be found," Kumiko said, glad of the news.

A shotgun blast blew the stool apart right in front of her. Kumiko looked up to see Crystal had the shotgun.

"You won't be talking to any evil spirits when I'm here!" Crystal said in a grating tone. Behind her, Pete, Daisy and Penny, carrying armloads of food, stood in shock, gaping at her.

Kumiko shot up, yanked the shotgun from Crystals hand to throw it away. "YOU IMBICILE!" Kumiko raged at her. "THAT was my only way home! Why did you do that?"

"You were talking to evil spirits!" Crystal said in a hiss.

"I was talking to my husband!" Kumiko raged. "Are you really THAT STUPID?"

Pete dropped the food he was carrying and raced up to get between them. "Kumiko no, please don't kill my Mom!" he cried, looking terrified.

"I'll find you another stool!" Penny called and ran inside.

"You stupid bitch!" Kumiko growled and pushed Crystal back to fall to the floor. Beyond her, Chuck and the old man were gaping at her.

"No, please!" Pete cried again and hugged Kumiko's belly.

Kumiko looked down at Pete then pointed at Crystal and said, "Keep her away from me if you don't want to hear her howling in pain!"

Chuck helped Crystal up and pushed her inside.

Pete was still hugging Kumiko to keep her away from his mother. She hugged him back and petted his hair. "It's OK, Pete, I'm not going to hurt your mother … this time."

Pete looked up and her and said, "She doesn't understand you're an aludemon."

"A what?" Kumiko asked.

"That's a demon who isn't evil. Not really good either, but kinda … neutral" he explained.

"Never heard that before," Kumiko said in a mussing tone.

Penny came out with another stool. The seat was cracked. Sheepishly, she said, "This is all we have."

"Wonderful," Kumiko grumbled.

.

Kumiko retrieve the shotgun and asked the old man for all the shells he had. All he had was three more beside the one still in the gun. Kumiko had him unload the shotgun and put it and the shells away, someplace where Crystal couldn't find it.

The old man's house was older than he was. There wasn't a whole or flat piece of anything in the entire place. Their table was a picnic table. Trying to find out why they were so poor, The old man, who's name was Glen, told her about the farm going under, and his wife left one day and never came back, leaving him with Penny. When his wife left, she took the car and what money they had.

The bitch.

Of course, the shotgun blast had attracted a few zombies in the area. Kumiko took care of them. She also needed to get rid of all the bodies. Chuck, Pete and Penny helped by digging a shallow hole away from the house, just deep enough to remove the grass as Kumiko drug the bodies over to pile them up. Once she had them all piled up on the large spot of dirt, she told them to get back.

Standing by the pile, Kumiko thrust her hands out and intoned, " _Flammar_!"

Fire shot from her hands to splash onto the body pile. The bodies caught fire and burned.

"That was cool!" Pete beamed.

"It's getting dark, we should go inside," Chuck stated.

"Yes, diner time too," Kumiko agreed.

Inside, Glen had selected some cans for dinner and had a can opened and spoons on the table. "Got dinner here, who's hungry?" he asked.

Kumiko noted Crystal was already eating a can of pears. "Don't you have anything to cook with?" she asked.

Glen shrugged. Apologetically, he said, "Sorry, Kumiko, all we got is the wood stove now, and no wood to burn."

Kumiko had seen some trees by the road. With a huff, she said, "I'll go get some wood. It's not good for children to eat straight from cold cans."

"Where?" Chuck asked.

"I saw some dead trees by the road. I'll cut them up and bring them back in the car," Kumiko explained.

"I'll drive," Chuck said.

"I'm going too!" Pete volunteered.

"I'll clean out the stove and get it ready," Glen said.

"I'll help Dad," Penny announced, and followed him into the kitchen.

"There's zombies out there," Penny said in warning.

Pete grinned at her and announced, "Kumiko will protect us, she's really awesome!"

Chuck told everyone, "Keep the doors shut and locked until we get back."

"Dad, it's dark in here," Penny whined.

Right, that needed to be fixed.

Kumiko went out and picked up the broken pieces of stool. She took them into the kitchen and gave them to Glen to make a fire with. She, Chuck and Pete then went out to get some firewood.

.  
Driving slowly down the road, Chuck stopped and pointed the car at a deadwood tree. There were no leaves on it and few branches. Kumiko had him and Pete stay in the car while she took a flight around to make sure there were no zombies roaming nearby. Flying back, she landed on the tree and used a fingernail to chop off a thick branch, then another. Figuring this would be enough, she flew down to the car and had Check turn around and open the back.

Kumiko chopped up the branches, Pete and Chuck tossed the pieces into the back. They loaded the car and drove back to the house. Chuck backed up to the porch.

The bits of stool had lasted long enough to leave some coals behind. Glen stoked the fire as wood was brought in. Kumiko got out pots and pans, then found there was no water.

"Glen? Don't you have a well or something?" Kumiko asked.

"There's a hand dug well out back, the stone with the little roof on it. I never though about having company," he admitted.

Could this be any harder? Kumiko wondered. She found a bucket and went outside again to look draw some water. One bucket was enough to put some water on to boil. Another bucket filled another put, then Kumiko got a third bucket to set aside for when she needed it.

"Pete, just eat from the can!" Crystal said.

"But Kumiko is going to make some real food!"

"That devil has you Charmed too, doesn't she?" Crystal asked in a harsh tone.

"No, and she's a demon not a devil," Pete replied.

At the stove, Kumiko watched the bubbles rise as the water began to boil. She sang, "Someone's begging for an ass-kicking." Looking at the cans she'd collected, she picked out potatoes, green beans, beef broth, chopped carrots, canned beef chunks, then another can of beef broth. She went out and picked up the can opener by Crystal and said, "Beef stew will be ready in about an hour."

"Really?" Daisy, Pete and Penny all cried at once.

"Really. Spoons and bowls, kids," Kumiko said. Crystal cast her a dark look.

Chuck went over and sat beside his wife. "Crystal, hon, you should stop antagonizing Kumiko. She is helping us out, and I got a feeling it will be bad if you make her angry again."

"She got to you too?" Crystal asked. "Or are you blinded by that big fake set of tits she's got?"

Chuck frown at her, "Maybe you should just keep quiet. She can hear you."

"Right, just shut up while you drool over miss silicone sexy," she snapped and got up. Looking at the doorways, Crystal flopped her arms an asked "Where do we sleep?"

Glen pointed and said, "there's some blankets in the back room. You can have my bed but everyone else has to pick some floor space.

.

Kumiko served her stew to the kids , Chuck and Glen. "It's a little thin, but it's hot," she told them.

"I'm just happy to have real food, "Daisy said happily. "Do you have any kids, Kumiko?"

"I do!" Kumiko said as she sat down between Pete and Daisy. "Muki was born last year, and Kassie was born just a few months ago. They are soo cute. I really miss them."

"Did those dead people get them?" Penny asked fearfully.

"No, my family is on another place," Kumiko told her. "We live on Witch Hill, nothing bad dares go there."

"So like there's super powerful monsters where you live?" Pete asked. "Kinda like Dracula's castle?"

Kumiko laughed. Leaning towards him, she stage whispered, "Worse! The Aono Castle! My Mamma Moka is the most powerful vampire there is! So is my Dad. All of us learned to fight and protect ourselves from an early age. Even our maid, Mama Minori, can kick serious butt!"

"Wow," Pete said gazing at her.

"Your maid is your mother too?" Penny asked.

"She is. Everyone in our house is family," Kumiko explained. "I'm teaching my family the same. Like Mama Kurumu said, "We won't back down! She made that the school song."

"How does that go?" Pete asked eagerly.

Kumiko sang it for him.

" _I won't back down, no, I won't back down._  
 _You can stand me up at the gates of hell and I, won't back down._  
 _Gonna, stand my ground, won't be, turned around_  
 _And I keep this world from dragging me down cause I, won't back down_  
 _Now I, know what's right, I got just one light_  
 _And I keep this world from pushing me around, cause I, won't back down._  
 _Hey, baby, there ain't no easy way out, Hey, yeah_  
 _Gonna stand my ground, and I. Won't. Back. Down."_

"You are so cool, Kumiko!" Pete said in a breath.

"Speaking of 'cool', you should eat while it's hot," Kumiko said, pointing to his bowl.

Pete dug in. 'This is good!" he said happily.

"So, did you ever stand at the gates of hell?" Chuck asked as he eyed her.

Kumiko eyed him back. Flatly, she said, "I wasn't allowed. I was put on hill defense. All my parents and their friends did though. The devil tried to get into the world and they fought him and his minions, tooth and nail. Aunt Ruby died in that battle, as did Mama Yukari, Grampa Apollo, and many, many others. They didn't back down and they threw Satan back into the abyss and locked the doors. Do not ever question the strength or determination of me or my family."

"My God!" Glen said in a breath as he stared at her.

Kumiko cast him a smirk and said, "Yes God did send help too. Every being who cherished our world helped however they could."

"Kumiko do you think that this zombie plague we got ha anything to do with … I don't know, the devil coming back?"

"I don't think so. He's not getting out. A grudge curse maybe? I have no way of knowing," Kumiko told him. "He did cause a ton of mischief in our world before he finally struck. It is possible he sent this curse just to screw with you since he's locked away."

"Do you know what we can do to stop it?" Chuck asked.

"No clue," Kumiko said with a shrug. "A witch can find out, if anyone can. Do you know any?"

"Aren't you a witch? You do magic," Daisy said.

"Hon, there is a big difference between knowing a few spells and being a real witch," Kumiko said.

Chuck let out a sarcastic laugh. "You know before those zombies and you arrived, Kumiko, I had no friggin clue anything like that was in any way real," he said. "Yeah, there are women who call themselves witches, but I can't remember them actually doing anything, like casting fire from their hands, talking to stools or flying."

"So, they only pretend," Kumiko concluded.

"Yeah."

Kumiko let out a sigh and said, "Then we're screwed."

When dinner was over, Kumiko went out to wash the dishes using the water she boiled for the occasion. Daisy and Penny helped. Chuck and Glen laid out blankets on the floor for everyone. Daisy let Penny share her bed with her. Kumiko laid on her floor.

It was very uncomfortable. Made more so by the fact Kumiko was missing her family.

.

In the morning, Kumiko and the men were 'ooching' around from their uncomfortable night. Knowing it wasn't going to get any better except through moving, Kumiko got Glen and Pete to got get more water. Penny an Daisy filled the tub (that thankfully had a drain), and filled the toilet for bathroom matters while she went off with Chuck to go back to town.

"What are we going for?" Chuck asked.

"First of all, more food," Kumiko told him. "Those zombies don't need it, we do. Unless we have some kind of barrier around the house, those zombies can break in if there's enough of them. I also need a flat surface to call Frank, so we're going to need to find a truck too to carry all that stuff. I'd also like to find better weapons than a couple axes and those short swords. That means grocery, hardware store, furniture store, and clothing store trips. This is all the clothes I got."

Chuck winced and said, "That's a lot of time in town around those things."

"I got a plan. Stop about a kilometer or so from town. I'll fly in and check things out," Kumiko said confidently.

.

Studying the town from above, Kumiko saw the church was intact. She also realized the people in there were probably getting real hungry by now. There were fewer zombies on the streets, and she did find a U-Haul truck rental place. Searching for a noise maker, she saw the car was still bleating out it's alarm, but much weaker. Of course Zombies were gathered around it, beating on it.

Kumiko picked a parked car far from the stores and the church. She dropped down to stomp on the roof, caving it in. The car alarm wailed. Good, she had a start.

Flying back to the SUV, Kumiko folded her wings and got in. "OK, Chuck, here's the plan, you know where the U-Haul place is?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're stealing a truck?" he asked.

"Yup!" Kumiko chirped. "I got the deadites attracted to a car alarm on the other side of town. We go grab a truck and U-Haul-ass to the grocery store. There's a church full of people who're probably getting hungry. We stuff as much food as we can into the truck, U-Haul-ass over to the church, give them a bunch of food, then zip over to the hardware store and look for tall fencing, pipes we can make into spears and clubs, whatever we can find, grab a small table someplace, stop and throw some clothes in, then U-Haul-ass back to the house."

"U-Haul-ass?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes, the faster we are, the less chance of having to deal with the mindless dead people."

"Sounds like a plan, let's go. We need to stop at the sporting goods store too for supplies. Sleeping on the floor sucks," he added and drove towards town.

.

The first part of Kuiko's plan went well. They got to the U-haul place and found keys and the trucks full of gas. Picking a 20 foot truck, Chuck drove to the grocery store. There, some zombies still were around that car. Kumiko killed them and they got the truck backed up to the doors. They went in and dumped food into carts, then Kumiko lifted the carts, food and all up into the truck. Filling nineteen carts with all the things that were edible, even the slightly stale bread, they headed for the church. Here, Chuck backed the truck up to the doors as Kumiko got out and knocked loudly on the doors.

"Hey, we got food!" Kumiko cried as she pounded on the doors.

A voice inside yelled "GO AWAY! The last time you yelled your perverted call for dinner, those things nearly broke the doors down trying to get to us!"

"I really have food, a whole truck load!" Kumiko told him.

"Leave us in peace!" the man within yelled.

"I said I was sorry about that!" Kumiko yelled to him. "I really have food this time!"

"We GOT food in the food bank, so please leave us ALONE!"

"Fine," Kumiko said in defeat. She walked around to the front of the truck and got in.

"Well?" Chuck asked.

"They don't want any," Kumiko said in a huff. "They said they have their own."

"OK," Chuck said, and drove to their next stop.

Right after they drove away, zombies who had hear the close by noises came shuffling towards the church.

The hardware store had a lumber section in back. Chuck had Kumiko help him cover the mass of grocery carts with plywood before they started adding the next layer of pilfered items in. They loaded in all the fencing they place had, Chain link down to chicken wire and some picket fencing, all the 2x4's and 4X4's then all the planking. Chuck grabbed wire cutters, chain saws, gas cans, a gas powered weed trimmer and several gas cans.

The next stop was the sporting goods store where they got sleeping bags, air mattresses, a propane stove, some propane lights, a small generator and all the MRE's and heavy clothing Chuck even thought might fit someone. Kumiko found a bare plaque meant for a trophy. It was the perfect size to make a magic circle on.

"We are going to need gas," Chuck said as they got back in the cab of the truck.

"Gas pumps won't work," Kumiko reminded him.

"No, but we can siphon from those other U-Haul trucks, " he told her. "I got a siphon hose."

"Clothing store first," Kuimko insisted.

Chuck noted the truck body was rolling when they made a corner. It was overloaded. "We need another truck, too," he said.

Their U-Haul-ass plan was failing as they stayed in town to get another truck / siphon from the others, then redistribute the lumber load to the other truck, then Chuck wanted to go back to his house to get their things.

Kumiko begrudgingly agreed they should return to his house. Getting there, a wild looking man with a pistol stepped out and barked, "Stop! What's in those trucks!"

"What are you dong in my house?" Chuck cried.

"Same as you, finding what we can! Now, answer me, what's in those trucks!"

Kumiko a noted movement from inside. "Awww, how rude," She said in a coo as she Charmed the man. "Don't you want to be nice to me? To cuddle up and have a little fun?" she asked as she sauntered towards him.

"Yeah, I sure do" he said as he gazed at her in lust. He lowered his pistol.

"You friends in there want to have me instead, are you going to let them get away with that? To keep me from you?" she asked in a musical tone.

"Hell no!" he growled and charged back inside. There was shooting and a cry of pain, more shooting, then the man came stumbling out, holding his belly. "I'm…. not…." he then fell down the steps.

Chuck stared at Kumiko. She shrugged and said, We better hurry, I'm sure that attracted some zombies."

"You really are a demon," Chuck said in a whisper.

Kumiko winked at him and said, "Never denied it, come on, hurry up."

Needing to hurry, Chuck and Kumiko grabbed their clothes and threw them in the passenger side of the cabs. On their way down the street, Kumiko ran over a couple of zombies in the way out of town.

Late afternoon they got back to the house. Pulling the truck up into the yard, Glen and the kids came out on the porch to watch.

"What is all that?" Glen asked.

"Lots of stuff!" Kumiko said happily. "Pete, Penny, you got clothes in the cab here. And we got sleeping bags AND mattresses! YA-HOO!"

"YA-HOO!" Pete cried, thrusting is fist in the air like Kumiko did.

Unloading took more time than getting everything in. The lumber and mass of food, they left in the trucks for later. All three kids helped bring clothes the armatures and sleeping bags inside. Chuck and Glen set up the other camping equipment, stove, lights and propane bottles.

Kumiko was hoping to start getting a fence up before dark, but between making dinner at a decent hour, and yet being able wash the blood and dirt off her, it didn't happen. While she was making dinner with Daisy's help, she did get her Magic Circle made in the plaque she got and called frank as the spaghetti cooked.

"Frank, you there?"

"Yes, what happened? I heard a loud noise then nothing since," he said in a worried tone.

"This BAKA shot the stool I was using," Kumiko said in a huff. "Are the kids OK?"

"They're fine," Liz said. "What about you?"

"I'm Ok. They got a plague of zombies here. I'm trying to help these people survive," Kumiko told them. "Any clue how to get rid of these things? They are all over the place."

"Can't help you," Liz said. "You have to take them out by destroying the brain, or incineration."

"Kumiko, guard whatever you are using to communicate, Jade can't help us unless you keep your spell active," Frank said firmly.

"I try, but I can't help it if some Baka shoots it with a shotgun!" Kumiko cried.

"Then get away from them," Frank said sternly. "We want you back."

"I really want to come home, too," Kumiko replied. "This place sucks!"

"Keep the spell active," Liz said in a firm tone, "No matter what you have to do or who you have to hurt to do it!"

"Yes, hon," Kumiko said with a crooked grin.

Kumiko talked with Liz as she made dinner. She was also happy to hear Muki's baby talk in the background. She took the spaghetti, sauce and garlic bread out to the table, then carried her plaque in as she sat down.

"Is that another Magic Circle?" Pete asked.

"It is, I'm talking to Liz," Kumiko told him.

"Cool!" Pete gushed.

"And who is this young man?" Liz asked.

"I'm Pete! And Kumiko is really awesome! You're Liz, the other wife?" he asked.

Liz laughed. "Yes, I'm the other wife," she said with a giggle.

"So you're the vampire right? You drink blood?" Pete asked.

"I do, did you want me to come through and take a sip?" Liz asked.

"Liz, don't tease," Kumiko told her.

"PETER, do not talk to that evil thing!" Crystal snapped.

There was a pause of silence then, Liz asked in a hard tone, "Who is that?"

Kumiko eyed Crystal and said, "The Baka who shot my first Magic Circle."

Liz's tone became harder. "I want you all to listen very carefully. Kumiko is the kindest hearted person I know. She will bend over backwards to help people. Me, I'm not so kind. If anyone does anything else to hinder Kumiko from coming home, or God help you, hurt her, I will find a way to come there and you will learn what terror truly means. Before I gut you like a fish, you will scream until you go hoarse. There will be no escape! I will give your soul nightmares long after you are dead! Is there ANYONE there who doubts my word?"

Kumiko noted Liz had cast some fear into her words. Pete, his father and Glen turned pale. Penny and Daisy curled up in place and cried. Crystal fainted, face down in her food. "I think they got the message, Liz," she said.

"Good, I won't repeat myself. This is your only warning," Liz stated.

Weakly Pete said, "You are really scary."

"I can be, especially to anyone who wants to do harm to my family," Liz agreed. "Be a good boy, Peter, and you will have nothing to worry about."

Kumiko put her arm around daisy on her other side, "It's all right, Daisy, no one's going to hurt you." Looking over at Chuck, Kumiko said, "Chuck? You should get Crystal's face up out of her plate."

Chuck blinked vacantly, then looked over to see his wife face down in her plate. He quickly got up and lifted her up. "Hon, wake up!" he said and shook her gently.

"Crystal fainted in her dinner," Kumiko explained.

Liz chuckled.

"It's not funny," Penny sniffled, "You really scared us!"

"I mean to," Liz told her. What is your name, child?"

"Penny," she said sheepishly.

"Let this be a lesson to you, Penny. Don't talk bad about those who help you, and never let anyone be mean to your family," Liz told her.

"Don't back down," Penny said, remembering Kumiko's song.

"That's right. Stand up for what you believe, and support those who support you," Liz said firmly. 'Strength in spirit is the most important thing you can have. If your spirit is not strong, then you will never be."

"Yeah, I heard something like that too," Pete agreed. "The words were different, but I'm sure the meaning was the same."

"Follow them, Peter," Liz said.

"I will!" Pete said firmly.

"Liz" Daisy asked, "Can Kumiko stay with us for a while? She's been saving us."

"Yeah, she has," Pete agreed.

"Children?" Liz said softer, "I am sorry, but Kumiko has to come home. If she stays away too long, she may die."

"Kumiko? Why would she die?" Pete asked.

"Kumiko may not tell you this, but if she stays away from us too long, it will kill her. I cannot risk her life. Do you understand?"

Pete looked at Kumiko. "Is that true?" he asked.

Kumiko nodded. "Yes, but as long as I now I'll be going home soon, there's nothing to worry about," she said gently.  
A groan from Crystal got their attention.

"Mom, you OK?" Pete asked.

Holding her head, Crystal groaned out, "I just had the worst dream. A vampire was coming to kill me."

"Behave yourself, and I won't have to," Liz stated.

Crystal perked up. Looking at the plaque she backed up out of her seat and fled into the bedroom.

"Liz, Ma'am?" Glen asked, "I'm Glen. I know I'm far below you and my Goddess Kumiko, but if you came here, then Kumiko would no longer be in danger, right? I'm afraid for my Daisy and the other kids. We do need my Goddess's help, and well, you can feed from me."

"Me too," Chuck stated. "I'll feed you Liz, so please, don't take Kumiko away from us."

Liz paused then said, "How very brave of both of you. I will ask Frank when he gets back with Jade. Do not count on it, Jade isn't even sure she can find where Kumiko is. We will speak about it. That is all I can tell you for now."

"Thank you, Liz," Chuck said.

"Kumiko, describe where you are." Liz said.

Kumiko prodded the kids to eat, then told about what the house looked like from the air with all the fields around it, and the two large U-Haul trucks out front. As she talked about where she was, the mood settled down. Everyone began hoping that this frightening vampire would come so their savior, Kumiko, could stay.

.

When Kumiko went to bed, now on her own air mattress and inside her sleeping bag, she left her spell open after she bid Frank and Liz good night. It was calming that she got to talk to her mates. Between that and being tired from not having much sleep the night before, Kumiko passed out.

.

Kumiko woke up to arguing.

"We have to get out of here!' Crystal cried. "Chuck, she is using you and driving our kids away from us!"

"She is not!" Chuck cried.

"If you let that other THING come here, it's going to kill me! Don't you care about THAT?"

"All you have to do is shut up, and you'll be fine," he countered.

A sniffle got her attention. Penny was a wake and hugging the covers. She was scared. Kumiko checked to be sure her spell was still active. And got up.

"You are charmed by that demon, aren't you?" Crystal accused.

"No, I'm not! How do you think we got away from those zombies? Kumiko has done nothing but help us! It was YOU who shot that stool she had when she was right in font of it! You're lucky she didn't do more than knock you on your ass."

"You … You … I'm leaving to get help!" Crystal yelled. "I'll bring back someone who can get RID of that demo!"

"Yeah? How are you going to get anywhere?" Chuck asked.

"Give me the keys to one of those trucks!" Crystal demanded.

"No! Those truck both have things we need in them. You're not taking either of them." Chuck stated.

Kumiko went over to Penny and petted her hair and kissed her forehead. "It will be OK, sweetie, promise," she said gently.

"Why is mommy acting like this?" Penny asked in a whine.

Kumiko offered the child a smile and said, "Sometimes when people are really scared, they lash out and do dumb things. It's not something that can be helped.

A slap sounded. Crystal yelled, "I want those keys!"

"Stay here , hon," Kumiko said and went out to see Chuck holding he side of his face, and Crystal cocking back for another strike. Kumiko ran up and grabbed her arm to spin her around.

"Enough!" Kumiko barked. "You have sunk to beating your husband?" she asked in a growl.

"You mean, your plaything?" Crystal growled back, sneering at her.

WHACK

Kumiko backhanded her. Crystal collapsed in a pile and began crying. Ignoring her, Kumiko asked Chuck, "Are the keys in the SUV?"

"Yeah, think so," he said.

"I'm going to go get it." Kumiko stated. She walked outside and took to the air.

.

The flight to town didn't show any zombies on or near the road. Few looked to be in town as well. Coming down into the U-Haul lot, Kumiko noted they had left the siphon hose and a gas can there. She looked around and found a pickup truck that was mostly full. She siphoned out of another to fill it, then put the hose and a can full of gas in the back. Noting the number on the truck, she went in to get the keys.

A zombie was stumbling around inside the office. Kumiko slashed it's head open then stepped over it to look on the wall for the keys that matched the truck number. She found them and walked out to see a few people bearing baseball bats and a woman with a bow and a quiver of arrow on her back. "Walker!" she cried and drew down on Kumiko.

"I'm not a zombie, you idiot," Kumiko grumbled at her and went to get in her truck.

"Hey, wait!" a man cried and ran over to Kumiko. "We need a truck too!" he said.

Kumiko pointed to the building and said, "Go inside, Keys are on the office walls. Find a truck you want, go in and get the keys for it." She then got in the truck.

The man put his bat in the door to keep it from shutting. "You will go in and get them for us," he ordered.

Kumiko was getting tired of assholes. Flinging the door open, she shot out and punched him hard. As he flew back, she kicked his leg making him spin and tumble away. "Get them yourself!" she barked.

The man lay motionless when he stopped rolling.

Hearing the bow snap and the arrow coming at her, Kumiko snapped it out of the air and broke it in half in the hand she caught it with. "Do I really have to kick all your asses?" she asked in a growl.

Deciding discretion was the better part of valor, they hurried inside. Kumiko got in her truck and left. On the way out of town, Kumiko noted the hospital and a dozen zombies stumbling around outside. She thought about getting some blood packs for Liz, then dismissed the idea. With no power, they would be spoiled if there were any.

Driving out of town she saw another group walking up the road with makeshift weapons. Seeing her they moved across the road and flagged her down. Kumiko stopped 10 meters before she got to them. Getting out, she called to them. "If you have any plans of taking my truck, I will beat you ALL bloody!"

The men and women looked at each other. One man stepped forward. "Ahh, miss?" he said tentatively, "We found that by working together, we have a better chance of survival. We just wanted a ride, and if you want, you can join us."

A ragged blond said, "There is safety in numbers, that's the only way we've gotten this far without becoming walker-food."

They sounded an felt sincere. "I'm Kumiko." she replied and drove up to them. "Get in, we have a house not too far away. It isn't much, but it's shelter."

One woman got in the passenger side The rest climbed in the back. "My name's Stacy." she said.

"Kumiko." she replied and drove down the road.

"We were getting low on food. We found some in that store back in town, but walkers came and we had to flee," Stacy explained.

"We got food, but need more accommodations," Kumiko told her. "As long as you're willing to work, you'll have rooms and beds."

"How big is this place?" Stacy asked.

"Not very, but we raided the lumber yard," Kumiko told her. Cracking a grin she said, "It's a crap hotel, you have to make your own rooms and beds. From scratch."

Stacy giggled at her. "Humor. I can't remember the last time I hear it. Got a hammer and nails?"

"Saws too," Kumiko replied.

"Wow, a full service crap hotel!" Stacy said, which made Kumiko chuckle.

.

"Holy Shit!" one man cried when Kumiko opened the back of the truck with the lumber. "What did you do, take every stick of wood they got?"

"All we could," Kumiko told him. We need a good barrier around the house. If you could make your places in a circle around the house and put them close together, that will help with the fence. Thick boards on the outside."

Chuck came out with Glen. "More refugees?" he asked.

Stacy introduced herself. He friend was Matt, then there was George and Melissa, Gary and his brother Mike and Sharon.

As all the introductions were done, the kids wandered out to see what was going on. As they talked, the general consensus was Chuck should be in charge of the group, since Kumiko was going to be leaving soon. He had a plan for the huts and fencing, and directed people to work. All the new people chipped in, as did Pete, Penny and Daisy, doing what they could.

Chuck gave the 20 pound post driving mallet to Kumiko and asked, "Think you can sink a few pressure treated 4X4's into the ground? Say drive the 12 footers down so eight feet still sticks up?"

"Show me where," Kumiko replied.

Before driving the long posts in, Kumiko used her nails to whittle the ends sharp.

Using the pickup truck to stand on. Kumiko got set as Chuck held to post up where he wanted it to go.

Gorge and Matt eyed this and said, "Maybe we should do that."

"I got it." Kumiko told them. Hauling back she wailed down on the post. A loud CRACK filled the air. The post sunk down a foot and a half from one blow. The second blow drove it down to two and a half feet, a third blow sunk it deeper.

Kumiko paused. "How are we doing?" she asked.

Chuck measured the post sticking up. "One more should do it, we only got six inches to go." he told her.

Kumiko hit not quite as hard his time. "How's that?" she asked

"Seven-ten, close enough!" Chuck said. He measured out where the next one was to go. Matt brought the post over, he and Chuck set it up, Kumiko drove the truck over and got back on top.

"She's much stronger than she looks," Sharon said.

Near her, Pete piped up and said, "That's because Kumiko's a monster! She can do all kinds of things!"

Sharon smirked and asked. "A monster, huh? What kind of monster is she?"

"Kumiko's a succubus, she can fly and do magic, and she even cooks really good stuff!" Pete said energetically.

A close watch was kept for zombies as the construction went on. Long 2x4's were nailed in place atop the posts. Where the huts were going to be, 2X8's were nailed to the outside of the posts and the inside walls were nailed to them as well to stiffen up the posts. In between the posts, chain link fence was stretched across the opening, pulled tight with the pickup, and nailed in place across the face of the 4X4's and the 2X4's above to keep zombies from tearing it loose. While this work went on, Matt and Gary worked at making simple bed frames with plywood bottoms, George kept working with Chuck and Kumiko to take the fence around the back and other side of the house. After the eight foot chain Link was used up, they used doubled up six foot chain link, overlapping and tied together in the middle to cover the spaces between the posts. Over the driveway, they made a frame for the gate.

By the end of the day, the lumber in the truck was all but gone. The driveway was now the only way in and out of the house 12X 12 sheds stood with slanted roofs, and a framed plywood doors. Everyone agreed they needed paint.

Kumiko talked to Liz again as she made dinner. There were still plenty of supplies in the kitchen, even with the extra people, although seating at the table was going to be tight. Stacy and Melissa helped Kumiko make the food. Wondering who Kumiko was talking to, Stacy looked at the plaque and asked, "Is that a magic circle?"

"It is," Kumiko said. "Liz, say Hi to Stacy."

"Hello Stacy. Kumiko picked you up too?"

This close Stacy knew the voice have from that chunk of wood. "Ahh, how are you doing that?" she asked.

"It's Kumiko's spell. Jade is tracking it so she can find her," Liz replied.

Stacy gaped at Kumiko. "You can do real magic, are you a witch?"

"I can do some spells, I'm not a witch though," Kumiko told her. "Jade's the diwitchius."

Liz chuckled. "Jade just frowned at you, hon."

Kumiko chuckled and said, "She still hasn't accepted it yet."

"What's a…. di witch…. What?" Stacy asked. Sharon also looked on.

Kumiko explained. "Jade is a hybrid. Part Diclonius and part Witch. She's pretty powerful too." With a giggle, Kumiko added, "During high school, Jade refused to accept it and kept forcing her horns back into her head, giving herself headaches, and she could not cast a spell to save her life. Once she accepted it, she's a pretty decent witch."

"Horns?" Sharon asked. "This Jade has horns? Like on her head?"

"They aren't on her feet," Liz said with a chuckle.

Soft voice said, When I find you, I got a brass pan with your name on it!"

Liz and Kumiko laughed.

"What does that mean?" Sharon asked.

Crystal came in. Scowling at Kumiko, she growled, "The evil one has more followers?"

"Let me show you the pan spell," Kumiko said, "Watch her." As the two women turned she cast a pan spell over Crystal's head. A brass washpan appeared and fell onto Crystals head.

 **BONG.**

"Oww!" Crystal cried and ducked as she held her head. She turned and ran out whimpering.

"Kumiko, you didn't!" Liz chided.

"She's had that coming for quite a while now," Kumiko replied.

The women turned to gape at Kumiko. Grinning, Kumiko said, "Jade and my sister Azami used to stand and bop each other on the head with pans until someone came to stop them. That was funny to watch."

Eyeing her, Stacy asked, "So why are you afraid of the zombies?"

"I'm not, but everyone here needs to be helped until you are protected," Kumiko stated. "Is the salad done yet?"

"Ahh yeah," Sharon said. "I'll take it out."

.

Crystal had been abused and humiliated, her husband and kids were in the demon's grasp, and now she was being assaulted by nothing! The growing anger she felt was bubbling over. That demon needed to die! So far there was only one thing she hear that would kill that thing. If it couldn't go home, it would die. Yes, that was why it was so upset before when she blasted that circle she made. Crystal grinned a tight, maniacal grin. Steal that piece of wood, take it out, crush it, then after the demon died, she had a chance to get her family back. She had to plan carefully, for she knew she was dead if she was caught.

.

Crystal kept quiet, and watched for her chance. She ate dinner sitting beside Chuck, and hating him as he talked with all the others as they had conversations with that evil thing. He, and everyone else seemed to have forgotten what a succubus was. The she-thing wore a very pleasing exterior that made men's eyes blind to the fact she was a thing from the abyss. A corrupter of souls that was very good at what she did. No one else was going to do anything about her.

That meant Crystal had to destroy it. She could not be blatant about it either, like shooting it. Her best bet was to grab that board with the pentagram in a circle and destroy that. Crystal also could not destroy it here, where the demon knew it had been destroyed.

Watch and wait. Crystal helped clean up after dinner. She took note that that the demon never let board out of her sight, even when she was washing dishes. One of the new women was boiling water to heat for baths. Penny and Daisy went first, then Pete. After the kids were shoed off to bed, the adults took their turns.

The board was sitting on the table, the demon and the new woman Stacy were talking to it, explain something about the tattoos the demon had that were actually magical glyphs. Sharon came out of the bath. Crystal helped refill the tub with hot water for the demon's turn. Coming out, she noted the demon went in, Stacy was involved with a conversation with the board. The demon went in the bath, the board was on the table. Sharon had gone out to one of the huts they built today.

This was her chance. Crystal went over to the shelf where the pickup truck keys were. She snapped them up. She needed something hard, she grabbed an axe. turning it so the blunt, rounded end would hit, she swung up and cracked Stacy in the back of the head. The CHOCK sound wasn't loud. Stacy's head bounced off the table, then she crumpled to the floor. Crystal grabbed the board and fled out the door. Running out to the pickup, she threw the board in, got in and drove slowly out the gate opening. Once she was clear of the house, she turned the lights on and fled down the road.

"What are you doing?" the board asked.

Crystal was not going to talk to what had to be an opening to the abyss. She drove fast to get away. She was also thinking how to best destroy this board. The next statement by the board was the dark, threatening voice.

"You will save yourself much pain by answering me."

The voice drove right through Crystal. She almost peed herself, her arms and legs quivered in fear. She swore her heart was going to seize. She had to destroy this thing now! Crystal stopped the truck. She got out and grabbed the board to throw it into the light of the headlights, then grabbed the axe.

"I will destroy you!" she yelled. With all her fear driven strength, she raised the axe high above her head to destroy the plaque that had a pentagram in a circle on it. He downswing was hard, and felt almost weightless. the lack of resistance made her stumble. The axe head and a foot of handle lay at her feet, she was still holding the rest of the handle. Staring at the pieces, she saw the ends were clean cut. There were no splintering, a completely flat smooth cut. How did that happen?

"So, destroy me" the foreboding voice said.

Crystal noted it was the voice from the board, but it came from in front of her. She snapped her head up to see a woman in front of her. Half in shadow from the headlights shining only on half of her, Crystal noted two things right away. Her shadowed eyes were glowing red. The woman bore a curved sword in each hand. Bright, sharp looking swords. "God help me," she whispered in fear.

"You were warned, were you not?" the silver haired demon said in a strong, flat tone. "I told you what would happen if you tried to hurt Kumiko in any way."

With a cry of terror, Crystal turned and bolted to get back in the truck. The driver door slammed shut before she reached it. The red eyes of the woman stared at her from beside the door. "You seriously fucked up, lady," the woman growled.

Crystal turned to flee. She got three steps and fell. Looking down, she screamed as she saw her right foot was behind her, severed at the ankle. Her tormentor strode into the headlights, showing a black, foreboding silhouette. Only the red eyes showed any details of her face. She picked up the board and looked at it.

"Nice plaque, even getting herself in trouble, Kumiko had good taste," the woman said with a chuckle. She tossed the board on the hood of the truck and slowly walked toward Crystal.

Crystal crawled away. "Leave me alone!" she wailed as she tried to get away.

"Soon, just one more thing," the woman said. Racing up, she swung a sword for to cut Crystals left leg at the knee. Crystal watched in horror as he lower leg tumbled to the side. She wailed out in pain and terror.

"If you are wondering why I did that, it's so after you become a zombie, you won't be able to walk. You'll just be the worm you are, crawling around on the ground. Your undead life of agony will begin soon enough." The woman turned and went back to the truck. She picked up the board off the hood.

"Wait, You can't leave me like this!" Crystal wailed.

The woman opened the truck door and said, "Yes I can. Don't worry, you won't be alone. I can sense several zombies coming. Just keep screaming and crying, they'll find you soon."

"WHO are you that can be so cruel!" Crystal wailed.

"Elizabeth Yeager, and I did warn you before what would happen if you tried to hurt Kumiko. Have a nice night." The woman got in the truck, turned it around and left.

"Noooo, please nooo!" Crystal blubbered as she lay bleeding on the ground. Around her, she heard the moans of the zombies closing in.

.

Kumiko had heard the thump, but didn't pay much attention to it until someone yelled, Stacy! ... SOMEONE HELP!" Jumping out of the bath, Kimiko wrapped a towel around herself and ran out to see Stacy out on the floor and George over her. Kumiko had moved him aside to see what she could do.

"She's still alive," Kumiko said as she cradled Stacy in her arms. Cupping the back of Stacy's head moist with blood, Kumiko performed another healing spell. Her healing spells were not strong, only enough to take care of baby-type injuries. The gash in Stacy's head took two spells just to seal the wound.

"What happened?" Kumiko asked George.

"I don't know! I came in to grab some leftovers, and she was lying there on the floor."

"Liz, do you know? Liz?" Kumiko asked. Kneeling up, she saw the plaque on the table was gone. "Oh no," she said weakly.

George looked at the table, then around the room. "Who's Liz?"

"The one I was talking to in the magic circle on that wooden plaque I had. It was right here," Kumiko said weakly.

George looked at the door and said, "Awww shit. I saw Crystal go out to the pickup truck. She was carrying something, that might have been it. She took off in the pickup not long before I found Stacy ... Kumiko, I think Crystal did this. She knocked Stacy out to steal that plaque. Is that thing valuable or something?"

"Only to me," Kumiko said in a hollow tone. If Crystal ran off with it, even if Jade did manage to open a portal, it would be far from here. Jade still would have no idea where she was.

Chuck, Glen and Matt were now gathering in the room, wanting to know what happened. George explained watching Crystal come out with the plaque and driving off in the pickup, then coming in to see Stacy laid out on the floor. " … then Kimiko came flying out of the bathroom in a towel, and she's trying to help Stacy," George said.

"Can you help her?" Chuck asked from behind Kumiko. The black, and multicolored glyphs on Mariko's back that were peeking out of the towel on her shoulderblades kept him from focusing on the rounded butt cheeks poking out of the bottom of the towel. The multicolored glyph glowed briefly.

Kumiko looked up at the door. A vehicle was heard coming up and stopping in the driveway. "Will someone please let Liz in?" she asked.

"Liz? the woman you talked to in that circle thing?" Sharon asked.

"Yes, she's here."

Chuck went to the door and threw it open. Coming up the steps was what looked to him like some kind of ninja-warrior woman. Close fitting black leather suit, two sword belts crisscross her hips, each sheath holding a katana. Stern looking face, red eyes and a silverish, full mane of hair. She was also carrying the plaque Kumiko had made.

"Excuse me," the woman said, not even pausing as she approached.

Chuck back out of the way instinctively. He didn't have the presence of mind to be upset about her barging in. Something deep inside told him this was not someone to mess with.

"LIZ!" Kumiko cried happily. "I got a problem here," she added as she looked down on Stacy.

Liz let out a snort. "And this is something unusual? she asked with a crooked grin. She tossed the plaque on the table and said, "Move over."

Kumiko scooted back as Liz knelt down to take Stacy in her arms. Chuck watched as Liz looked at Stacy then tipped Stacy's head back to expose her neck, then opened her mouth. Liz's fangs shows clearly just before Liz brought Stacy's neck to her mouth.

"Jesus!" Chuck cried as he watched Liz sink her fangs into Stacy. After a moment, Liz pulled back some to lick the blood off Stacy's neck. "She got a bed?" Liz asked.

"You can put her on mine, in here," Kumiko said. Liz picked up Stacy in a bride's carry and followed Kumiko into the girls room.

"Did you see that?" Sharon asked in a gasp.

"Kumiko did say Liz was a vampire," Chuck said vacantly. "Hearing's one thing. seeing is completely different."

Glen said, "Guys, please, no one say anything bad about Liz or Kumiko while Liz is here, I got a feeling you wouldn't survive it." He then looked around and asked, "Speaking of that, where's Crystal?"

"She took the pickup out a while ago," George said. Pointing to the plaque on the table, he added, "She took that with her." Looking out the door, he added, "Truck's back, but she isn't."

Chuck felt a hollowness in the pit of his stomach. He looked at the door to the girls' room where Kumiko was coming out dressed now, Liz right behind her. Liz seemed to lock onto his stare. She glanced and him, the plaque, then back to him again. Calmly, Liz told him, "You were all warned."

"You killed her," he stated, balling his fists.

Liz shook her head. "I didn't kill her. She was quite alive and screaming when I left."

"You..." Chuck started roughly. He saw Liz stop and eye him. He didn't finish his statement. From the fear he felt just looking at her, he knew Crystal had gone though hell. "Where is my wife?" he asked in a squeak.

"Down the road a few miles. When you leave, take a right. I didn't note how far, best guess, six, seven kilometers. You probably don't want to see what she looks like by now. Her screams were attracting zombies," Liz said flatly.

"And you think she deserved that?" he asked, again afraid to show too much anger.

"I know she did. As I said, I did warn everyone," Liz stated.

"She did," Kumiko agreed. "Maybe now, if Liz says something, people will listen."

Liz turned to Kimiko. "You ready to go home?"

Kumiko winced. "About that. Liz, these people need a good defense against the zombies. The fence is almost finished, I'd like to see it completed."

Liz rolled her eyes. "'Fine," she said in a huff. Going over to the plaque, Liz said, "Jade, are you still awake?"

"Yeah, I'm waiting for you."

"Quit waiting, we're going to need you over on this side."

"What? What happened to. 'I'll go find her then we'll come back?" Jade asked.

With another huff, Liz said, "It's changed to, after I find her and we make a barrier around this camp of humans, we'll come back."

"No. More. Modifications. Got it?" Jade grumbled.

"Got it. Get your butt over here."

.

Everyone stayed clear of Jade when she appeared in the middle of the room. The dark haired Japanese woman had long pigtails, wore the classic black witch dress and cape, held a wand in her hands and bore two triangular horns on her head just above her ears. Upon appearing, she frowned at Kumiko and asked, "How do you manage to get in so much trouble?"

Kumiko lifted her arms and dropped them. "It's not my fault!" she cried. "I was minding my own business cleaning the house, then suddenly I was eating dirt in a field! Someone brought me here, and I've yet to know who so I can go kick their ass!"

Jade shook her head sadly then went over and patted Liz on the shoulder. "She's your mate," she said with a sigh. "Come on, show me where this barrier is suppose to be so we can get this done."

Liz hooked a finger at Kumiko. The three went outside.

.

Chuck stayed inside, as did everyone else. No one was tired, they were in shock at what they'd seen tonight.

"That Liz is one hard woman," Glen said.

"Vampire, did you see her teeth?" Sharon asked.

"A vampire all right, and one mean bitch," Chuck grumbled.

Glen winced and said, "You know Chuck, she did give us a stern warning. Crystal didn't listen and tried to run off with that plaque. Hard and unforgiving, yeah, I'll agree with you there about Liz, but she's right, she did warn us ahead of time not to mess with Kumiko. It's not like she just killed her out of the blue."

Stacy wandered out holding her head. "What happened?" Looking at the clock and seeing everyone up, she asked, "What's going on?"

George said, "Crystal whacked you in the head, and took off with this wooden circle thing. This ... scary-assed woman named Liz brought it back, bit you in the neck and put you to bed."

Stacy asked, "OK, so now will someone tell me the truth?"

"George just did," Glen told her. The Liz you were talking to in that circle? She's here now, in the flesh. She is also not someone to anger. I don't know why she bit you in the neck, but we watched her."

"Sunk her fangs right into you," Sharon agreed. "I saw it."

Stacy rubbed her neck. "How come I don't feel anything?"

"You'd have to ask her," Sharon said.

"Just let me explain what we did," Kumiko said as she came in, talking to Jade behind her.

"Hurry up, I want to go home," Liz said, coming in behind them.

"Grab your Audio Portal too, DO NOT leave it behind!" Jade scolded.

"I won't," Kumiko said defensively.

Seeing Stacy up and staring at her, Liz said, "Good, you're awake."

"Liz?" Stacy asked weakly. "You bit me?"

Liz sported a predatory grin, showing her fangs. "I did, to heal you. You're tasty too. I'd love to have you for lunch."

Stacy's eyes widened and she backed up against the wall.

"Liz, don't tease her!" Kumiko said with a frown.

"Who's teasing?" Liz asked.

"Kumiko, get on with it!" Jade said loudly.

"Ahh yeah," Looking at the table full of nervous people, Kumiko said, "We looked at what your needs are going to be. Things like room for building, gardens to grow food, and pastures for animals if you get any, all protected from zombies getting in. The gates are in the driveway, make sure they are shut and locked when you're not going through them. Instead of a fence, there's a wall, and no zombie has a hope of getting through it. Anyway, you've got plenty of food, a safe place to be and with some more building, you will be able to be comfortable. So, we'll be leaving now." Kumiko finished with a wave.

"WAIT!" Pete cried. He ran into Kumiko, hugging her tight. "No! To can't leave, not yet!" he cried.

Kumiko knelt down , Pete immediately put his arms around her. "Please don't go," he said with a sob.

Kumiko gently pried him off and said, "Pete, I must go home to my family. Both Liz and I have young children. You wouldn't want us to abandon our children, would you?"

Pete shook his head.

"Then you know we have to leave. Don't worry, everything will be fine," she said gently. She got him to release her.

Glen sheepishly said, "I wish you wouldn't go either."

"I must," Kumiko told him sadly.

Liz then came up behind Kumiko and tapped her on the shoulder. Kumiko turned to see Liz had a small clothing sizd package in her hand. "First, go in the bedroom and put this it on. It's to help you from getting lost again. I'm sure you'll love it."

Kumiko nodded and went into the girls room. While she was in there, Liz pulled out what looked like a metal-chain dog leach with a long, widdened handle loop that was made of black leather.

"That looks like a dog leash," Chuck noted.

"It is," Liz agreed. "Only this one not only connects physically, but magically. It will keep Kumiko from going anywhere, even if she's summoned."

"You're really going to put her on a leash?" Sharon asked.

Liz raised an eyebrow and said, "It's been suggested before."

Kimiko ran out of the bedroom with a happy smile. "Ya-hoo, this is great!"

The men's mouths dropped. The black bikini Kumiko had on had a studded leather bra, with the studs circling her breasts. the sheer black robe was see-though, and clearly showed the thigh high fish net stockings wrapping her legs. The bra was tailored so when she ran, she bounced wonderfully. Running up to Liz, Kumiko hugged her. "Thank you!"

"Knew you'd love it," Liz said with a grin, then clipped the the leash onto her studded leather collar. "Now, you're not going anywhere." Wiggling the handle loop, she smacked Kumiko on the shoulder and said, "Frank's got something for you, you better have some energy left."

Grabbing the chain of her leash, Kumiko cried, "Let' go!"

"Follow me," Jade said. She walked towards a wall then disappeared. Kumiko followed, towing Liz by the leash. "Bye everyone," she said with a wave, then she and Liz disappeared.

"Did you see that?" Chuck asked, still having the sight of Kumiko burned into his eyeballs.

"Sure did, even got a Woodie," Glen agreed.

"No shit," Matt said. "Talk about major hotness!"

.

In the morning, Chuck went outside to look at this wall Kumiko and her friends had made. He looked down the driveway at the a tall, solid wall. Across the driveway was a set of steel doors that looked rather heavy. To one side were steps going to onto the wall. Chuck went up the stairs. It looked like solid concrete. Atop the stairs, the walkway on top of the wall was eight feet wide, the walls were at least 20 feet tall. On the outside of the wall, the rail was solid and another three feet tall. Looking down the side, the outside of the wall was flat, smooth and perfectly vertical. He also noted the wall took a very long curve. The wall receded in the distance to make a wide circle that covered acres of land. The far wall had to be close to a half mile away.

.

As time went on, the people trapped in the church were visited again, and running out of food, Chuck and some others took them bludgeoning weapons for their own defense and with the U-haul trucks, drove them and more building supplies to the large camp. The ground was tilled and seed planted. A town grew within the high protective walls. Other wanderers came in, enlarging the town. Old Glen, Daisy and Pete named the town.

Kumikoville.

The tales and rumors of the winged woman who had started the town grew and changed. Some insisted Mariko had been a demon, with a vampire at her side. Others who rationalized what Kumiko could have been, called her an angel, the warrior woman had to be a ninja, Amazon or a just plain bad-ass warrior. The statue in the middle of the town that sprouted up was that of a white angel with feathered wings, another dark form stood in front of her, holding two swords, bend as if to attack. The names Mariko and Liz became the names of the heros of humanity.

Behind the walls of Kumikoville, Men gathering formed a militia and got guns, long and short range. The yelled into megaphones to attack zombies, then blew their heads apart when they came. Once they had tall armored vehicles made,(and blessed them in the name of Angel Kumiko) they went out searching for more, and eventually rid the land of zombies.

THE END


End file.
